


Dear Theodosia

by Villainsaremorefun (orphan_account)



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Dad!Burr, Gen, Single Parents
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-29
Updated: 2016-02-29
Packaged: 2018-05-23 23:55:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6134409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Villainsaremorefun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aaron's been a good dad. He's been a good mom too.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dear Theodosia

**Author's Note:**

> This is the result of a prompt I saw on tumblr that called for Single dad!Burr.

“Theo? It's time to wake up.”

A sleepy grumble is his response.

Smiling fondly, Aaron walks over quietly and perches on the edge of the bed.

“You'll be late to school.” He murmurs.

“Tired.” Theodosia complains, wriggling away.

“If you get up now, I'll make you pancakes.” 

Theo opens one eye, poking her head out from her blanket cocoon.

“Promise?”

Aaron chuckles and nods, giving her shoulder a small squeeze as he gets to his feet.

“You go and wash your face and I'll start on the pancakes. Deal?” 

“Deal.” Theodosia nods, kicking off the layers of blankets and sitting up.

“Good girl. Go on.”

Aaron ruffles her hair and smiles, going into the kitchen. He's quick to get started on the pancakes, knowing from experience that Theodosia’s hunger was always spectacular in the morning.

“No fruit, Daddy!” 

Aaron chuckles as Theo’s voice calls from the bathroom. He obliges and instead drizzles syrup on the pancakes, leaving them warm and waiting on a plate.

Theodosia runs into the kitchen, face shiny from the water and soap.

“All done!” She announces, sitting at the table to eat her breakfast.

“After you're done with your breakfast, brush your teeth and I'll get you dressed, okay?”

“Okay.”

Aaron smiles and turns to go into the bathroom to shower.

The apartment is a small one, just big enough for the two of them. Aaron likes to think of it as cosy. It's big enough for Theo, which makes it good enough for him. She has the biggest room, of course. But so long as his has four walls and a roof, he's happy. The smaller room is decorated with happy pictures, many of Theodosia.

Life hasn't been the easiest for the two of them. Aaron hadn't expected the split between himself and her mother, but the end was abrupt. She left the house, taking her things and leaving a phone number. Aaron couldn't afford the house on his wage, so they downsized to the apartment. Theodosia hated the change. She didn't understand why they couldn't just all be happy together, like they used to be. Aaron didn't understand either.

Once he's all dressed, Aaron focuses on getting Theo ready for school. 

“Mrs Schuyler likes me. She lets me read out loud in class.” She murmurs, fiddling with the remote control as she watches cartoons.

“Oh yeah?” Aaron says quietly, parting Theodosia’s curls.

“Yeah. And she let me stand with her at the trip to the zoo.”

Aaron hums as he continues braiding her hair and she carries on with her stories. He ties off each braid with a cherry bobble, before giving her shoulder a pat.

“All done, Theo. Go get your coat, I'll get your lunch done.”

They both get up and set about to their separate tasks, Theodosia skipping over to the front door to collect her coat and Aaron going into the kitchen to make a sandwich.

“Daddy, I want peanut butter!” 

Aaron nods and complies, spreading peanut butter across the bread. He puts the slices of sandwich into Theo’s Wonder Woman lunchbox, along with slices of apple, a juicebox and a small pot of yoghurt.

“Ready to go, Theo?” Aaron asks, closing the lunchbox and going to the door to get his own coat and shoes.

“Yeah. Miss Schuyler said you can't be late today, or she'll have to talk to you.” Theo informs him as she pulls on her shoes.

“I'll try not to be.”

“Promise?”

Aaron knows he can't promise, not with how hectic work is and how unreliable the subway is. But he doesn't want to leave Theodosia hanging in doubt.

“Promise.”

Aaron knows he shouldn't feel so bad for making that promise. He knows he's been a good dad for ten years, and he's been a good mom for three on top of that, but he feels bad with every broken promise.

Like the time he promised he'd get to the school's winter showcase on time, only to get there after Theodosia had performed. He felt like a failure, because he'd missed something she'd worked so hard to achieve.

Like the time he'd missed so many of her phone calls while he was in Chicago on a business trip and Theo was staying with her grandmother. It hadn't been on purpose, and seeing those missed calls made his heart sink.

Aaron refuses to believe he's been a bad parent. He's done the best he can with a bad situation, and he knows Theodosia will be fine.

That's all he wants. He wants her to be okay.


End file.
